grandfantasiafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Lirielle
Système de Couple Salut Lirielle, Dis moi si s'est correct ceci: http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Système_de_couple Je rajouterais les récompenses plus tard. Je cherche aussi le moyen de rajouter des images =) Antawë août 12, 2010 à 19:13 (UTC) Modification Salut. Tu pourais me dire ou trouvé un tuto pour les modification des pages ( comment mettre les collonnes etc..) ou me le dire directement ?? Merci Bonsoir, Pour les compétences du Combattant, Guerrier, Chasseurn Acolyte, Prêtre, c'est finit. Il reste donc l'archer, l'ensorceleur et le mage. Après je ferais (enfin vérifierais le clerc) et ferais le Nécromancien. Bonne nuit Zyxxyz52 février 28, 2011 à 00:50 (UTC) Modeles (templates) Bonjour, J'aimerais participer de manière plus intensive à l'élaboration du wiki, mais j'ai un problème de modèle, dont je ne maîtrise pas très bien l'usage. J'ai vu que certaines pages d'équipement et d'armures possédaient des modèles, mais je ne sais pas ou les trouver et comment les insérer, notamment une fois que la page est créée et qu'on rentre dans le mode 'modifier'. mrs_choco :Bonjour et merci :Les équipements utilisent en effet le modèle suivant, qu'il suffit de copier-coller La ligne "|combattant=Oui" doit être remplacée par les lignes correspondants aux classes qui peuvent le porter (sauf les classes 65+, qui sont automatiquement ajoutées) --Lirielle décembre 6, 2010 à 15:39 (UTC) Hi Hello, how are you?, I have been learning a bit of SMW, and I was looking for the page you show me where you did your SMW testing, also i remember you told me why it was not usefull to us (dofus wiki at that time) but I can't find the file where I stored that conversation, think you could show and tell me again? please, I do not log on on MSN any more so you can leave me a message on an wiki inside wikia --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:06, 06 décembre 2010 (UTC) page d'accueil Quand je suis arrivé sur la page d'accueil de grand fantasia wiki il n'y aver plus rien je me suis débrouillée pour mettre tous les liens mais je ne s'aver pas faire le tableaux. dsl :Pas de souci, j'ai tout rétabli, mais grand merci de t'en être occupé. J'ai désormais verrouillé cette page. --Lirielle janvier 2, 2011 à 11:20 (UTC) Modifications Bonjour, tu me dis si les modifications que je fais ne vont pas. A bientôt, Manehou Manehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) il n'y a pas de quoi, et je te félicite pour le travail que tu fournis =) cordialement, AyamiManehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) Bonjour, Il faudrait peut être penser à modifier le nom de la Zone Humide Brumeuse (Lagune Brumeuse). Je n'ai pas accès à la modification de cette page, je ne peux y apporter de changements. A bientôt, ManehouManehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) Bonjour Lirielle, j'ai modifié la page "Sprite" à la place de Drop pour le sprite Nate j'ai mis Montagnes Jumelles du lion je ne sais pas si je doit préciser sur quel type de mobs ? et si je dois enlever le link sur montagnes jumelles si oui comment ? j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ces [ ]] | cordialement, AyamiManehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) Bonjour, peux tu m'indiquer comment capturer les images icones (recompenses de quêtes) et les mettre en ligne? Merci Manehou (Guildes Unleashed et ReBirth)Manehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) quêtes de monture de ville Bonjour, Aurais-tu des infos sur les quêtes de montures des villes? J'ai commencé ces quêtes mais impossible d'en valider certaines. Et certains commencent à me poser des questions dessus dans mes guildes en plus. Les lvl 70 n'ont pas eu l'air de les faire ou de n'en faire que la moitié. J'ai posé la question en monde , pas de réponse non plus. Une petite page sur ces quêtes viendrait complêter la rubrique 'Quêtes'! A bientôt, Manehou Manehou février 1, 2011 à 20:12 (UTC) :Ces quêtes exigent beaucoup de po et sont sans grand intérêt, donc peu de joueurs les font. :Des infos à leur sujet ont été publiées sur le forum. :--Lirielle février 1, 2011 à 21:28 (UTC) sur le Wiki Bonjour Lirielle, Suite à ma lecture du Wiki, j'ai pensé que la page sur l'Histoire de Grand Fantasia pourrait être mis dans la page d'accueil, car je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez mise en avant à mon gout. D'autre part, je trouve la page d'accueil un peu "plate", et je pense que quelque chose d'un peu plus vivant serait plus attirant. Les colonnes toutes serrées, c'est assez moyen. Quelque chose de plus espacé serait, je pense, plus esthétique. Par ailleurs, je trouverais utile un répertoire sur les sujets importants manquants ( comme les régions incomplètes où non commancées. ) Cela aiderait les ajouteurs réguliers ( dont je compte bien faire partie prochainement ) à savoir ce qu'il manque. Voila, je pense avoir à peu près tout écris. Yamae février 4, 2011 à 01:23 (UTC) Voilà la page des compétences des combattants est finie. j'espère que cela t'ira. Autres PNJ Bonsoir, Pourrais tu modifier la page principal du wiki, et ainsi rajouter dans la section PNJ, un nouveau lien vers ma page "Autres" (http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Autres_PNJ) , cette page recensiera les PNJ de réputation de chaque ville et compagnie, avec la liste des items qu'ils offrent. De même pour les autels de sprite, si tu pourrais rajouter une page. (A moins qu'elle existe déjà et que j'ai pas fait attention) Je remplirai les pages des qu'elles apparaitrons sur la page principal. :Bonsoir :Pour les PNJ, ils sont ou devraient être déjà accessibles par d'autres biais (pages de ville, pages de réputation...) et leur "magasin" figure sur la page du PNK (p.ex. Posolain) :Pour les autels... voir la page Autels ;) :--Lirielle février 10, 2011 à 22:45 (UTC) Rajout Bonsoir, Pourrais tu rajouter une page pour les pierres de compétence passive sur la page principal? Tyrolienne. :De quelles pierres parles-tu? :--Lirielle février 10, 2011 à 22:45 (UTC) : : ::Des pierres de perfectionnement. ::Tyrolienne février 10, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) :::OK :::--Lirielle février 10, 2011 à 23:45 (UTC) Liste Equipement Salut, Donc voila j'aimerais savoir a quoi correspond la Liste d'équipement : http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89quipements_de_guerrier Une Liste existe pour chaque classe, mais voila j'ai du mal a voir d'où provient ces équipements (C'est un gros micmac entre les fabrications de sprites et objets drop?). Je trouve la liste très peu clair. Pour ma part je serai près à la supprimer. (Et ainsi mettre en modèle dans cette page, les équipements fabriquer avec le sprite, ou bien supprimer la page de fabrication du sprite pour mettre les informations directement dans celle des équipements, ca éviterait les doublons.) Tyrolienne février 12, 2011 à 12:06 (UTC) :Ce sont des listes automatiques de tous les items de la catégorie en question (donc effectivement craft+drop). Elles n'auront de vraie utilité que lorsque tous les objets auront été ajoutés au wiki. :Il faudrait que j'ajoute des infos en début de page pour éclaircir cela :--Lirielle février 12, 2011 à 16:11 (UTC) :: ::J'ai créé un objet (http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Idole_du_Diable_g%C3%A9ant_de_collection) et pourtant celui ci n'est pas associé a la liste d'accessoire, ai-je omis une option? ::Tyrolienne février 12, 2011 à 23:07 (UTC) :::Absolument pas. C'est une question de rafraîchissement de la page. Tu peux forcer le rafraîchissement (de la page Accessoires en l'occurrence en l'ouvrant en modification et en l'enregistrant sans rien modifier. :::--Lirielle février 13, 2011 à 07:36 (UTC) ::: ::::Ok /o/ ::::Tyrolienne février 13, 2011 à 08:10 (UTC) Présentation du wiki Je voulais savoir aussi, pourquoi ne pas opter pour une page principal plus "classique" comme sur la wiki US, avec le sommaire a gauche? Tyrolienne février 12, 2011 à 12:06 (UTC) :Hélas, pour des raisons d'organisation interne que je n'ai jamais comprises, AG n'a pas voulu me laisser utiliser leur wiki. Le wiki US est hébergé par AG et dispose donc de toute liberté. :Nous sommes ici tributaires du format imposé par wikia, contre lequel j'ai assez râlé. J'ai même envisagé d'arrêter et/ou déménager le wiki, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution et n'ai pas voulu abandonner le projet. Donc voilà... :--Lirielle février 12, 2011 à 16:11 (UTC) Bonsoir, Les compétences Combattants, Guerriers, Chasseurs et acolytes sont toutes à jours d'après les screens pris en jeu. Les colonnes des tableaux sont toutes dans le même ordre avec la numérotation en chiffres arabe et non romain comme tu l'avais changé pour je ne sais plus laquelle. Pour la mise en page je verrais plus tard comment tu fais ou sinon tu peux la faire ^^. Il y a Tyrolienne qui en fait autant voir plus que moi sur cette partie. Je continue à monter donc les 3 autres personnages pour le prêtre, l'archer et l'ensorceleur/mage en essayant de voir les temps des différents effets. Je me pencherais aussi sur les récoltes. Veux-tu aussi un tableau d'expérience des niveaux des sprites ? J'ai aussi changé le niveau 26 dans le tableau d'expérience des perso mais je n'arrive pas à retirer la couleur verte. Zyxxyz52 février 14, 2011 à 22:55 (UTC)Zyxxyz52 Salut ! j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as enlevé tous les talents 4 que j'avais mis ? de plus, dégâts cela s'écrit bien dégâts et non dégats... ++ Modifications matthanor ? Salut ! j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as enlevé tous les talents 4 que j'avais mis ? de plus, dégâts cela s'écrit bien dégâts et non dégats... ++ :Enlevé quoi?? :Je n'ai rien enlevé à ce que je sache^^ :--Lirielle février 16, 2011 à 10:10 (UTC) ::Aux temps pour moi, une erreur de manip, j'ai dû intervenir sur une mauvaise version de la page, désolé. ::--Lirielle février 16, 2011 à 10:12 (UTC) :::du coup j'ai mis les talents 4 et les talents ancestraux chez les gladiateurs c'est plus logique je crois. :::je pensais également faire une page conseil pour les jeunes berserkers en proposant des armes equipements indispensables etc... t'en penses quoi ? Matthanor février 16, 2011 à 10:15 (UTC) ::::Oui, c'est mieux chez les gladiateurs ::::Pour ta page de conseils, je suggère que tu l'appelles "Guide du Berserker" et on pourra y référer à partir de différentes pages (page Berserker évidemment, mais aussi p. ex. la page Guerrier pourra faire référence aux guides du berserker et du paladin..). Je propose aussi d'ajouter à la page d'accueil, avec les classes, une page "Guides" renvoyant à tous les guides des différentes classes. ::::Au passage, mille mercis pour tes contributions précieuses au wiki! Je me sens moins seul ;) ::::--Lirielle février 16, 2011 à 10:20 (UTC) :::: ::::oui ca fait un moment que j'y pensais et vu que je commence à bien connaître le jeu, j'essaie d'aider ^^ ::::Matthanor février 16, 2011 à 10:22 (UTC) guide combattant j'ai modifié comme promis en essayant de mettre un ton plus neutre et en ne parlant pas à la première personne. cela correspond il mieux aux attentes ? @+ Matthanor février 22, 2011 à 09:52 (UTC) carte Liriou ça serai bien que tu me dise qu'elle sont les map que tu as besoin. angie Livres des marchands Bonjour, Dans quelle rubrique se trouvent les quêtes des livres achetés aux pnj sur chaque carte? Dans les quêtes des Arcanes? ou ailleurs? Manehou 82.120.138.244 mars 2, 2011 à 08:40 (UTC) :Les livres sont répertoriés sur la page Librairie des Arcanes et sur leur propre page :Les quêtes ont chacune leur page, avec un lien (dans le Fil d'Ariane) vers Librairie des Arcanes et vers la zone concernée. Elles sont aussi répertoriées parmi les quêtes de la zone qui leur correspond :--Lirielle mars 2, 2011 à 11:15 (UTC) Forteresse du loup blanc Bonjour Lirielle,Aymezer mars 6, 2011 à 11:13 (UTC) Je sais que tu fais plusieurs wiki et j'aurais besoin de connaitre l'emplacement de la forteresse du loup blanc (dans Grand fantasia)Aymezer mars 6, 2011 à 11:13 (UTC) Merci a toi qui contribue beaucoup aux wikis Aymezer3Aymezer mars 6, 2011 à 11:13 (UTC) Tutoriel Bonjour Lirielle, j'aimerais beaucoup contribuer aux parties consacrées aux armes sur le wiki, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement des modèles etc. Si tu pouvais créer un tutoriel pour les modifications du wiki ce serait exellent. Bonne soirée. Artyom Maslenko mars 9, 2011 à 18:32 (UTC) Communications Bonjour, Pourriez-vous sur la page d'acceuil, colonne "Général" et partie "Jeu", rajouter à la suite d'interface la page "communication". J'y instruirai les moyens donc de communications, les différents canaux et leurs utilités et surtout les bon raccourci pour s'en servir. Cordialement, Mehdi.noble mars 16, 2011 à 20:46 (UTC) Probleme concernant l'ajout d'images Bonjour Lirielle ^^ Je voulais faire la page concernant Songna Joyeux (http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Songna_Joyeux) mais je n'arrive pas à insérer corectement les images =( Pourrais tu s'il te plait m'indiquer la manip' à effectuer ? Edit #1 : ah oui, effectivement, Songna n'est pas un mob mais un Pnj, merci de mavoir corrigée ^^' Quand je serais mettre les images j'essaierais de faire quelques fiches, d'ailleurs jai regardé la page des mobs du désert et le'' dragonet volant donne un lien vers un monstre nv5 de siwa.. une petit correction est nécessaire je pense ^^' Edit #2 : C'est bon, tu m'as expliqué comment faire ig (KaNade), maintenant je vais afficher les têtes des pnj de la Terre des soupirs, dont j'ai finis de faire la fiche, enfin plus ou moins. Faire avancez le wiki est un plaisir ^^ Amicalement, Yamae mars 30, 2011 à 15:48 (UTC) Salut ! Salut ! Je vais avoir pas mal de temps pendant ces vacances, et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais t'aider à quelque-chose particulièrement ? Je suis bon en orthographe et comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du temps libre ^^. 'TBG' : Euh... c'est qu'il y a tellement à faire... : Je devrais prochainement faire un état des lieux et le publier sur les forums d'AG... si je trouve le temps et le courage. : En attendant, tu peux partir de la page d'accueil et explorer le wiki thématiquement pour voir ce qui manque. Je pense notamment aux page relatives à l'interface, aux pages sur les talents, compétences et spécialités de chaque classe, à tout ce qui touche au pvp (pvp, arènes, gvg, tous les objets qu'on peut gagner en pvp pvp/gvg etc) etc. etc. : --Lirielle juin 24, 2011 à 02:35 (UTC) :: Faut-il refaire la page "sprite gardien" ainsi que la page "fenêtre de sprite" ? :: Tu les as apparement suprimées donc je voulais savoir. :: Si non, dois-je suprimer les liens qui mennent à ces pages ? :: :: 'TBG''' ::: Les pages supprimées le sont généralement pour cause de vandalisme ou parce que la page a été créée sans contenu valable (je la supprime alors pour que la page reste signalée comme étant à faire (lien rouge)). ::: --Lirielle juin 24, 2011 à 10:04 (UTC) Félicitation / aide Bonsoir Lirielle , Je te félicit sincérement pour ton travail pour la communauté jusqu'ici ^^ Le wiki aide vraiment les nouveaux joueurs et meme les autres ! Je voulais te dire que je commence a t'aider , alors je corrige les fautes , Les phrases mal formulées ou autres ^^* Mais dès que j'ai une idée ou je vois que quelque chose manque , je le rajouterai ! Voila ^^ PowaaYounes juillet 26, 2011 à 20:28 (UTC) Merci pour les corrections que tu as effectue sur mes pages, les 'tags' m'aggacaient au plus haut point, mais je n'avais pas trouver comment s'en debarrasser... Je saurais, a l'avenir^^. A ce propos, je pensais faire une page de tuto de code wiki 'simple' (faire un lien, faire un tableau, etc...), ca t'interresse, ou il y a deja quelqu'un qui s'en occupe? D'autre part, il y a un doublon sur la page Création et Création d'un personnage. --Mrs choco août 20, 2011 à 06:12 (UTC)mrs_choco Capacité des Armes GOLD Bonjour Lirielle, Je voudrais savoir comment faire apparaitre la capacité d'une arme Gold sur sa fiche. Par exemple : http://i1113.photobucket.com/albums/k511/willi94200/clairUltimeStats.png Voir l'encadré en Rouge Willi94200 WiIIy dans le jeu de la Guilde : |statsV= : --Lirielle septembre 3, 2011 à 22:41 (UTC) wiki us et japonais / wiki français : permission Bonjour, j'ai fait les traductions pour les armes et les équipements mage et heal en prenant comme base les wiki us et japonais. Comme il y a des restrictions et des impossibilités d'import avec ces wiki d'AG, j'aimerai savoir si en retapant tout en format wiki je peux quand même 'copier' leurs tableaux. Manehou septembre 17, 2011 à 17:10 (UTC)Manehou :Je vois pas de quelles restrictions et impossibilités tu parles. De toutes façons nos formats sont différents donc au pire je remettrai en page. --Lirielle septembre 18, 2011 à 07:06 (UTC) J'ai une petites question voilà,est-ce que tu serais faire,la page avec tout les bâtons et Reliques,avec tout leur effets. Merci si tu sais le faire. Si tu sais le faire envoie le a mon adresse e-mail : stevenciney@hotmail.com Steven1996758 septembre 24, 2011 à 20:52 (UTC) Merci Lirielle, pour avoir modifier la page : Fabrication d'Épée, je vais enfin pouvoir voir les composants qu'il me faut, pour ma futur gold 60(j'ai encore le temps, je ne suis que 51).Est-ce que tu saurais mettre des image pour les Épées ? Si oui merci ^^ Steven1996758 octobre 1, 2011 à 07:15 (UTC)